Mauvaise expérience
by Nanthana14
Summary: Obi Wan cligna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler comment il avait bien pu se retrouver ici, attaché sur cette table en ferraille en plein milieu d'une salle qui ressemblait à la caverne de l'horreur.
1. Mauvaise expérience

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Obi Wan cligna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler comment il avait bien pu se retrouver ici, attaché sur cette table en ferraille en plein milieu d'une salle qui ressemblait à la caverne de l'horreur.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Expérience"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mauvaise expérience**_

Obi Wan cligna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler comment il avait bien pu se retrouver ici, attaché sur cette table en ferraille en plein milieu d'une salle qui ressemblait à la caverne de l'horreur. Apparemment l'occupant des lieux avait un passe-temps assez tordu qui le poussait à faire quelques expériences peu sympathiques sur les êtres vivants sur lesquels il mettait la main. En effet, la pièce était remplie de tubes à essais, de flacons aux mixtures peu engageantes et de bocaux dont le contenu ressemblait étrangement à des morceaux de… corps ?

Oui, apparemment il était tombé chez un fou et quand il comprit que ses liens étaient résistants à la Force, cela finit de faire monter son angoisse d'un cran. En plus, il n'était pas seul normalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son padawan ?

Bon, le connaissant, il n'était pas totalement inquiet, mais il aurait apprécié de savoir où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il se rappelait de ce cargo de transport qu'ils avaient pris pour passer inaperçus, d'une vague altercation déclenchée, comme il se devait, par Anakin et… d'un coup ? D'un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne qui lui fit plisser les yeux. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait si mal à la tête qu'il se sentait nauséeux ? Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ses réflexes seraient plus lents et ses idées pas assez claires.

Le jedi tenta quand même de tirer une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, mais ils lui résistèrent et une vague de douleur se diffusa dans son corps, le faisant gémir malgré lui pendant qu'il s'ajouta une note à lui-même. Les attaches étaient résistantes à la Force et douloureuses s'il tentait de s'en extraire, mauvais point tout ça.

Alors qu'il cherchait une idée pour se sortir de ce guêpier, pensant qu'il était parvenu au pire de cette situation, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant le passage à un alien à la peau grise et brûlée dont il eut du mal à reconnaitre l'espèce tant il était difforme. Un klatooinien peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit la créature se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un regard fasciné et fou qui ne lui dit rien de bon.

\- Oui ! Un jedi… C'est une espèce rare, dangereuse et fascinante.

\- Euh… Techniquement, ce n'est pas une espèce, tenta Obi Wan.

\- Silence ! Bien sûr que si ! Je me demande comment vont réagir tes cellules remplies de Force à mes petites expériences.

\- Alors, si vous voulez, je peux vous expliquer vraiment comment…

\- Silence ! Le coupa son geôlier en lui tournant une gifle qui l'assomma à moitié. Sinon je vais commencer par te couper la langue !

Obi Wan déglutit, mais s'abstint de parler malgré le chapelet de juron en plusieurs langues qui s'imprima brusquement dans son esprit. Il s'abstint donc sur le fil ! D'accord, il était entre les mains d'un fou et la gifle avait réveillé sa douleur à la tête. C'était mal parti ! Il avait besoin d'une idée rapidement, la perspective de finir comme cobaye de laboratoire ne l'enchantant guère. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître que dans son état, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Son ravisseur parut satisfait de le voir se taire et se tourna vers ses instruments avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Alors voyons ! Par quoi vais-je commencer ? J'ai tellement d'expériences amusantes en tête !

Amusantes ? A voir son environnement, cette créature avait une étrange vision de l'amusement ! Passant outre sa douleur, le jedi tira une nouvelle fois sur ses entraves, mais la souffrance lui arracha une plainte.

La créature se retourna.

\- Ne t'agite donc pas, ça peut finir par te tuer et ça rendrait mes expériences bien moins divertissantes !

Bon, cette fois il était officiellement fou et il lui fallait une idée, là, maintenant. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelques produits explosifs dans ce fichu laboratoire, pensa le jedi au moment même où la porte explosa. Le souffle balaya la salle, renversant des fioles et faisant hurler la créature qui empoigna une arme et ouvrit le feu en direction de l'intrus mal éduqué qui venait de faire une apparition explosive. Toutefois, Obi Wan perçut un grésillement familier et le tir fut renvoyé aussi brutalement qu'il avait été tiré. Il frappa le pseudo-scientifique en pleine tête, l'envoyant rouler au sol en le tuant sur le coup. Obi Wan laissa échapper un soupir, mais sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Maître ?

Le visage inquiet de son padawan se dessina devant ses yeux et Obi Wan lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Ah justement, je me demandais où tu étais.

\- Oh ! Eh bien excusez-moi, dit Anakin tout en le délivrant de ses liens. Ça n'a pas été facile de remonter sa piste. Quelle idée de se laisser assommer de cette manière.

\- Ah, mais toutes les méthodes sont bonnes pour te faire apprendre des choses, répliqua Obi Wan avec un air narquois tout en s'accrochant au cou d'Anakin pour se redresser.

\- Je vois, lui répliqua son apprenti. Et la leçon du jour c'était quoi ?

\- Ne jamais déclencher une dispute sans avoir analyser intégralement la situation et son environnement.

\- Ah d'accord ! Sourit Anakin en soutenant fermement son maître pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Je pensais que c'était comment établir un bon plan pour sauver son maître.

Obi Wan rit doucement tout en luttant contre sa douleur, pendant qu'Anakin, le tenait un peu plus serré contre lui, inquiet de le sentir sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque pas. A ce moment, chacun dans leur esprit, la leçon leur paraissait tout autre. En fait, il fallait mieux rire que de montrer qu'on était vraiment inquiet ou mal, surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même humour, un bon point pour leur relation, un bon point pour se montrer, sans trop l'afficher, l'affection qui les unissait l'un à l'autre chaque jour un peu plus.


	2. Façon Télé Réalité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Coucou ! Alors non, ceci n'est pas une suite ni un chapitre 2 mais un défi lancé par le FOF pour ses 10 ans. A cet occasion, il faut choisir un texte (j'en ai pris un écrit pendant l'une des Nuits mensuelles) et le réécrire de manière totalement différente.**

 **Après avoir lamentablement séché sur la façon comédie musicale, j'ai eu comme contrainte "A la manière d'un commentateur de télé réalité". Ma première réaction a été "What ?". En son temps j'ai regardé le Loft 1 mais plus rien après... Par chance je me suis rappelais d'une émission avec un oeil et une voix qui passait dans les zapping. je me suis donc renseigné sur Secret Story via youtube et voilà ce que j'ai réussie à écrire. J**

 **J'espère ne pas trop être à côté de la plaque !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mauvaise expérience (façon commentateur de télé-réalité)**_

Ici la voix…

Les dernières heures de nos candidats ont bien été remplies. Après une attaque manquée, Obi Wan Kenobi a découvert la nouvelle pièce secrète. La Chambre de l'Horreur du l'Alien Foldingue. Tout dans la salle est fait pour plonger notre participant dans la terreur : tubes à essais, flacons aux mixtures peu engageantes et bocaux dont le contenu ressemble étrangement à des morceaux de corps. Aucun détail n'a été laissé au hasard. La Voix aime jouer avec les nerfs des candidats et cela marche plutôt bien.

Heureusement, pour venir à bout de cette énigme et s'en sortir à bon compte, les candidats ont été séparés en binôme. Comme à son habitude, Obi Wan a choisi d'être en duo avec son padawan, Anakin Skywalker, mais la recherche de la Chambre des Horreurs les a séparés pour le moment.

C'est pour ça qu'Obi Wan s'est retrouvé seul pendant un long moment face à l'Alien Foldingue. Une situation périlleuse qui s'est envenimée avec l'arrivée du Kaltooinien venu pour l'étudier d'un peu trop prêt. Coincés par ses entraves, résistantes à la Force, qui rendaient chaque mouvement douloureux, Obi Wan était sur le point de passer les épreuves préparées par l'Alien Foldingue.

Par chance, de l'autre côté de la porte, Anakin Skywalker avait enfin trouvé le code et la porte pour arrivée dans la pièce secrète. En quelques coups de sabre laser, il a réussi à mettre fin aux expériences et le deux jedis sont sortis vainqueurs de cette épreuve de la chambre secrète.

C'est vraiment le binôme le plus efficace de la planète des secrets. La Voix les imagine bien arriver en final, à condition qu'ils trouvent la sortie.

C'est tout pour le moment…


	3. Sans certains mots

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Coucou ! Alors non, ceci n'est pas une suite ni un chapitre 2 mais un défi lancé par le FOF pour ses 10 ans. A cet occasion, il faut choisir un texte (j'en ai pris un écrit pendant l'une des Nuits mensuelles) et le réécrire de manière totalement différente.**

 **Contrainte : Sans "oui", "non", "mais", "et", "pour", "cela", "ça"**

 **Oui et non n'étant pas très présent. Blanc et noir totalement absent j'ai rajouté la suppression de plusieurs petits mots.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mauvaise expérience (Sans certains mots)**_

Obi Wan cligna des yeux, cherchant à se rappeler comment il avait bien pu se retrouver ici, attaché sur cette table en ferraille en plein milieu d'une salle qui ressemblait à la caverne de l'horreur. Apparemment l'occupant des lieux avait un passe-temps assez tordu qui le poussait à faire quelques expériences peu sympathiques sur les êtres vivants sur lesquels il mettait la main. En effet, la pièce était remplie de tubes à essais, de flacons aux mixtures peu engageantes **ainsi que** de bocaux dont le contenu ressemblait étrangement à des morceaux de… corps ?

 **S'il devait se faire une idée de sa situation** , apparemment il était tombé chez un fou. **Un fou qui savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire maugréa le jedi** quand il comprit que ses liens étaient résistants à la Force. **Cette constatation** finit de faire monter son angoisse d'un cran. En plus, il n'était pas seul normalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son padawan ?

Bon, le connaissant, il n'était pas totalement inquiet, **cependant** il aurait apprécié de savoir où il était, **tout comme il aurait bien voulu savoir par quel moyen** il était arrivé là. Il se rappelait de ce cargo de transport qu'ils avaient pris pour passer inaperçus, d'une vague altercation déclenchée, comme il se devait, par Anakin **puis** … d'un coup ? D'un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne qui lui fit plisser les yeux. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait si mal à la tête qu'il se sentait nauséeux ? Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ses réflexes seraient plus lents et ses idées pas assez claires.

Le jedi tenta quand même de tirer une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, **malheureusement** ils lui résistèrent **alors qu'** une vague de douleur se diffusa dans son corps, le faisant gémir malgré lui, **ce qui le força à s'ajouter** une note à lui-même. Les attaches étaient résistantes à la Force, **ce qui les rendaient cruellement** douloureuses s'il tentait de s'en extraire, mauvais point **s'il voulait établir un plan d'évasion qui tienne la route**.

Alors qu'il cherchait une **nouvelle** idée **afin de** se sortir de ce guêpier, pensant qu'il était parvenu au pire de cette situation, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant le passage à un alien à la peau grise **si atrocement** brûlée **qu'il** eut du mal à reconnaître l'espèce tant il était difforme. Un klatooinien peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit la créature se pencha au-dessus de lui avec **le** regard fasciné **d'un** fou **ce** qui ne lui dit rien de bon.

\- **Quelle chance pour moi ! Ma proie est plus intéressante que je ne le pensais !** Un jedi… C'est une espèce rare, dangereuse, **parfaitement** fascinante.

\- Euh… Techniquement, ce n'est pas une espèce, tenta Obi Wan.

\- Silence ! Bien sûr que si ! Je me demande comment vont réagir tes cellules remplies de Force à mes petites expériences.

\- Alors, si vous voulez, je peux vous expliquer vraiment comment…

\- Silence ! Le coupa son geôlier en lui tournant une gifle qui l'assomma à moitié. Sinon, je vais commencer par te couper la langue !

Obi Wan déglutit, **cependant il** s'abstint de parler malgré le chapelet de jurons en plusieurs langues qui s'imprima brusquement dans son esprit. Il se retint donc sur le fil ! **Inutile d'aggraver sa situation. Elle était déjà bien assez précaire. Il** était entre les mains d'un fou. **La** gifle avait réveillé sa douleur à la tête. C'était mal parti ! Il avait besoin d'une idée rapidement, la perspective de finir comme cobaye de laboratoire ne l'enchantant guère. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître que dans son état, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir.

Son ravisseur parut satisfait de le voir se taire. **Alors, il** se tourna vers ses instruments avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- **Bien** voyons ! Par quoi vais-je commencer ? J'ai tellement d'expériences amusantes en tête !

Amusantes ? A voir son environnement, cette créature avait une étrange vision de l'amusement ! Passant outre sa douleur, le jedi tira une nouvelle fois sur ses entraves, **la** souffrance **immédiate, brutale** lui arracha une plainte.

La créature se retourna.

\- Ne t'agite donc pas, ça peut finir par te tuer. **Travailler sur un cadavre** rendrait mes expériences bien moins divertissantes !

Bon, cette fois il était officiellement fou. **Il** lui fallait une idée, là, maintenant. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelques produits explosifs dans ce fichu laboratoire, pensa le jedi au moment même où la porte explosa. Le souffle balaya la salle, renversant des fioles **ce qui fit** hurler la créature qui empoigna une arme **avant d'ouvrir l** e feu en direction de l'intrus mal éduqué qui venait de faire une apparition explosive. Toutefois, Obi Wan perçut un grésillement familier **juste avant que** le tir fut renvoyé aussi brutalement qu'il avait été tiré. Il frappa le pseudo-scientifique en pleine tête, l'envoyant rouler au sol en le tuant sur le coup. Obi Wan laissa échapper un soupir, **une faction de seconde avant de** **sursauter** lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

\- Maître ?

Le visage inquiet de son padawan se dessina devant ses yeux. **Obi** Wan lui sourit **afin de** le rassurer.

\- Ah justement, je me demandais où tu étais.

\- Oh ! Eh bien excusez-moi, dit Anakin tout en le délivrant de ses liens. **Il** n'a pas été facile de remonter sa piste. Quelle idée de se laisser assommer de cette manière.

\- Ah, **je proteste** toutes les méthodes sont bonnes **afin de** te faire apprendre des choses, répliqua Obi Wan avec un air narquois tout en s'accrochant au cou d'Anakin **car il était bien incapable de se redresser seul**.

\- Je vois, lui répliqua son apprenti **en le tirant sur ses pieds**. **La** leçon du jour c'était quoi ?

\- Ne jamais déclencher une dispute sans avoir analyser intégralement la situation **ainsi que** son environnement.

\- Ah d'accord ! Sourit Anakin en soutenant fermement son maître **l'empêchant de s'écrouler lourdement**. Je pensais que c'était : comment établir un bon plan **afin de** sauver son maître.

Obi Wan rit doucement tout en luttant contre sa douleur, pendant qu'Anakin, le tenait un peu plus serré contre lui, inquiet de le sentir sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque pas. A ce moment, chacun dans leur esprit, la leçon leur paraissait tout autre. En fait, il fallait mieux rire que de montrer qu'on était vraiment inquiet ou mal, surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même humour, un bon point **dans** leur relation, un bon point **afin de** se montrer, sans trop l'afficher, l'affection qui les unissait l'un à l'autre chaque jour un peu plus.


	4. Drabbles 100 mots

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Coucou ! Alors non, ceci n'est pas une suite ni un chapitre 2 mais un défi lancé par le FOF pour ses 10 ans. A cet occasion, il faut choisir un texte (j'en ai pris un écrit pendant l'une des Nuits mensuelles) et le réécrire de manière totalement différente.**

 **Contrainte : Faire un drabble de 100 mots. Mission réussie !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mauvaise expérience (Drabble 100 mots)**_

Une erreur, une seule erreur et Obi Wan se retrouvait là, enchaîné sur cette table dans le laboratoire aux horreurs d'un alien fou qui s'apprêtait à le disséquer vivants. Le regard fou du klatooinien et les entraves résistantes à la force ne lui donnaient aucun espoir de s'en sortir. La peur s'insinuait en lui. Se moquant de sa future victime, son ravisseur se pencha au-dessus de lui, mais n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste. La porte explosa et un renvoi de tir l'atteignit en pleine tête. Anakin bondit dans la pièce, essoufflé, se tournant vers Obi Wan.

\- Maître !


End file.
